Mes petits anges
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Mufasa a suvécu à la bousculade. Scar capture Simba pour avoir le trône. Simba vit les pires horreurs de sa vie sous le régne de Scar. Il finit par s'enfuir pour survivre, avec l'intention de revenir quand il sera plus grand. Mais Simba ne s'enfuit pas que pour lui, mais aussi pour protéger... les 2 petites vies qu'il porte en lui. Avertisement: Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Pour aujourd'hui: une histoire sur "Le Roi Lion" !**

 **Juste, ne jugez pas sans lire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 7 )**

 **Mes petits anges**

 **Chapitre 1: Capturer**

« Pars très loin et ne reviens jamais. »

Simba couru immédiatement dans le sens opposé, loin de son oncle, loin de sa mère, ...loin du royaume.

Scar regardait le petit lionceau doré partir stoïque, mais à l'intérieur il jubilait comme jamais. Enfin son plan pouvait vraiment commencer, son abruti de frère était mort, Simba culpabilisait sa mort, étant sur d'être le responsable, et maintenant il a accepté de partir, lui laissant le trône et toute La Terre des Lions pour lui tout seul !

Mais le seul problème était que son neveu pouvait revenir une fois ateint l'âge adulte et exiger de reprendre son Droit d'aîné.

Le lion brun sentit ses 3 amies hyènes s'approcher derrière lui. Il avait déjà réfléchit à ce petit problème si jamais Simba survivait à la bousculade.

Scar regarda encore un instant la direction où s'était enfuit le jeune prince et ordonna d'une voix calme et stoïque « Tuez-le. » Les 3 hyènes se sont lancés à la poursuite du lionceau gueules grandes ouvertes, ayant bien l'intention de le dévorer.

Scar regarda le corps de Mufasa: il était couvert de sang et de poussière. Scar rigola, bon débarras !

Il commença à prendre le chemin vers la Terre des Lions pour annoncer aux lionnes la terrible tragédie. Mais Scar entendit comme un bruit de toux qui le fit sursauter. Le lion brun se cacha au plus vite et regardait la forme sanglante de son frère, et écarquilla les yeux. _Non, c'est impossible !_

Mufasa bougeait et commençait à se relever difficilement. Le roi continuait de saigner, il toussait pour évacuer la saleté et le sang de sa gorge, il semblait avoir quelques côtes cassées, et prenait de grandes respirations pour se stabiliser. Il releva la tête pour chercher quelqu'un du regard. « Simba ? » Mufasa se mit difficilement en chemin vers le royaume, passant devant son traître de frère sans le voir.

Scar ne pouvait pas y croire ! Comment, après la chute et les gnous qui l'ont piétiné, avait-il fait pour survivre ?! En regardant Mufasa passer, Scar aurait très bien put se jeter sur son frère pour en finir pendant que ce dernier était très affaiblit. Mais même si Scar avait horreur de l'avouer, il savait bien que malgré ses terribles blessures, le grand lion doré restait plus fort que lui, ce qui l'enrageait !

Le lion brun se mit à paniquer. Il savait que Mufasa ne le tuerait pas, ce dernier était bien trop gentil, mais il le bannirait loin de la Terre des Lions et jamais il n'aurait son royaume !

Scar se mit à réfléchir à un plan au plus vite, et il eut soudain une idée. A quoi Mufasa tenait plus que son royaume ? A son fils bien sûr !

Le lion brun se mit à courrir dans la direction de son neveu avec les hyènes à sa poursuite, en espèrant que ces dernières ne l'avaient pas tuer.

Le plan était simple: _Je capture le lionceau pour faire pression sur Mufasa pour qu'il me donne le trône !_

 **A suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'avait vous pensé ?**

 **Si vous l'avez bien remarqué, il y a des sous-entendûs dans le résumé. Je vous laisse les découvrir.**

 **D'après vous, qu'est qui va arriver à Simba ?**

 **La Terre des Lions va t'elle vraiment être sous la nomination de Scar ?**

 **Pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite.**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tiens grandement à m'excuser pour mon retard, je commence à être de plus en plus occupée ces derniers temps.**

 **Je tiens surtout à vous remercier ! Comme vous avez pû le voir, le premier chapitre est très court. J'ai été énormément surprise de voir que beaucoup de gens la lisaient et demandaient le prochain chapitre !**

 **À part mes amies, pratiquement personne ne fait de commentaires pour dire se qu'ils en pensent ! Alors, je vous en remercie !**

 **Maintenant, je tiens à répondre à vos questions:**

 **MisterEvoli** **: Merci d'apprécier mon histoire, mais je te préviens que petit frère ou pas, tu ne spoile rien ! Laisse les lecteurs découvrir.**

 **Vic** **: Non, Mufasa n'est pas immortel. Mais ton commentaire ma bien fait rire ! J'espère en avoir d'autres !**

 **Yume-cry** **: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plû.**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** **: Merci pour les encouragements. Oui, rassure-toi, Rafiki soignera Mufasa, mais dans le troisième chapitre, je tiens à te dire que tu as une bonne impression.**

 **Lucile mortreil : Voilà la suite.**

 **MissAddictToGhoul** **: Je suis heureuse que tu trouves cette histoire passionnante, moi-même je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi demandée.**

 **Lysa Sucre** **: Merci d'avoir aimé le premier chapitre malgré qu'il soit si court. Et je te rassure, même si je suis occupée, jamais je ne renonce à continuer mes histoires. Au contraire ! Je déteste ceux qui osent abandonner leurs Fanfictions et nous laissent dans le doute !**

 **Je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter, maintenant: voici le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **( HISTOIRE 7 )**

 **Mes petits anges**

 **Chapitre 2: Attraper et le plan**

Simba courrait le cœur lourd, le plus vite possible que lui permettait ses petites pattes de lionceau loin du royaume. Le petit prince ne cessait de repasser dans son esprit la mort de son père. Il n'aurait pas du bouger de son rocher. Il n'aurait pas du s'entraîner à rugir ! Et maintenant son père en avait payer le prix par sa faute !

« Petit, petit, petit ! » Cette voix sadique arracha Simba à ses pensées. Il se retourna, et découvrit avec horreur les 3 hyènes qui les avaient poursuit lui et Nala dans le cimetière des éléphants ! Exactement les mêmes hyènes !

Simba se remit à courrir, mais les hyènes qui avaient eû le temps de se rapprocher pendant son arrêt, le rattrapèrent. La femelle du groupe sauta juste devant lui pour faire barrage. « Alors ? Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir ? ».

Simba ne répondit rien. Tout son corps était paralysé par la peur. Et avec les deux autres hyènes derrière lui, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. « Pitié, laissez-moi partir. » supplia faiblement Simba en se repliant sur lui-même.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te tuer. » lui répondit Shenzi. Mais après que Simba eû soupiré de soulagement, elle reprit. « On va juste te dévorer ! »

La réponse terrorisa de nouveau le petit lionceau doré, mais il n'essaya pas de s'enfuir. Simba était près à accepter de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne reverrait jamais son père, jamais sa mère. Elle allait sûrement le détester quand elle saurait la vérité...jamais Nala ou ses amis non plus. Plus jamais.

Simba ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal.

« STOP ! »

Les 3 hyènes regardèrent le grand lion brun qui venait d'arriver à tout allure, interloquées. Scar soupira de soulagement de voir que ses amies n'avaient pas tué le lionceau.

« Oncle Scar ! » Simba se précipita près de son oncle en cherchant la protection.

« Bah patron, vous avez dit qu'on pouvait le manger ! » lui répondit Banzai confuse.

« Quoi ?! » Cria Simba affligé. Le lionceau doré regarda son oncle, cherchant une explication. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Scar le plaqua au sol avec ses grosses pattes, l'empêchant de fuir malgré les faibles débattements du petit lionceau.

« Changement de plan. Mufasa est vivant. » grogna le grand lion brun, n'en revenant toujours pas que son plan avait échoué ! Mais la dernière partie n'échappa pas à Simba qui arrêta immédiatement de se débattre. Son père était en vie ?! Et Scar continua « Mais j'ai déjà pensé au prochain plan. Après tout, à quoi Mufasa tiens plus qu'à son royaume ? »

Les 3 hyènes se regardèrent bêtement et Banzai répondit « À sa crinière toujours impeccable ? »

Le lion brun leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi il avait posé cette question à ces 3 têtes de linottes ! « Non imbécile ! À son fils bien-sûr. » Cette fois Scar regarda son neveu apeuré, avec son sourire mauvais. « Alors écoutez-moi bien, vous allez chercher toutes les autres hyènes et leur dire de me rejoindre à mi-chemin de la Terre des Lions. Je m'occuperais du reste par la suite. »

Les 3 hyènes hochèrent leurs têtes, avant de se mettre en route pour le cimetière des éléphants.

Scar pris Simba dans sa gueule sans douceur, et se mit en chemin vers le royaume, pour élaborer son nouveau plan. Simba essaya en vain de se débattre, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que son oncle était à l'origine de cette embuscade contre son père et lui ! Mais cette seule pensée réussi à le rassurer légèrement: son père était vivant.

 ** **À suivre...****

 ** **Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé ?****

 ** **D'après vous, le plan de Scar va-t-il réussir ?****

 ** **Qu'arrivera-t-il à Simba ?****

 ** **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre du mieux que je peux.****

 ** **Alors, à la prochaine pour une nouvelle Fanfiction ou un nouveau chapitre !****


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tiens à grandement m'excuser pour mon retard. Je n'est pas toujours beaucoup de temps pour écrire à cause de mes études.**

 **Mais comme je l'ai précisée au chapitre précédent: jamais je n'abandonne une histoire !**

 **Et je tiens surtout à répondre à certains d'entre-vous:**

 **SlashAddict10:** **Non, Simba ne développera aucun** **Syndrome de Stockholm. Relis bien le résumé.**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2:** **Chaque Reviews que je reçois me fait toujours plaisir et j'y reviendrais toujours. Oui, Simba a découvert que son oncle n'est pas le tonton parfait qu'il croyait, et encore, Scar est un lion très cruel.**

 **Lysa Sucre:** **Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la suite ! Quand à savoir si Scar vas réussir son coup, tu le découvriras.**

 **Ange:** **Je comprend que c'est parfois dur d'imaginer une grossesse masculine, mais moi, c'est quelque chose que j'adore écrire, c'est si fascinant. Pour qu'une grossesse masculine puisse avoir lieu, tu peux compter sur Rafiki, c'est un Shaman.**

 **Serena Prongs:** **Voilà la suite !**

 **Yaoi-LN:** **Contente que l'histoire te plaît, et ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'adore les Mpreg.**

 **Koohi:** **Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite.**

 **Mama-Milie:** **Comme je te l'avait promis, j'ai fait la suite.**

 **Lili19:** **Pour maintenant le chapitre.**

 **Je vous est suffisamment fait patienter. Alors, bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 7 )**

 **Mes petits anges**

 **Chapitre 3: Un nouveau roi**

Mufasa était allongé à l'intérieur de l'immense Rocher et attendait avec angoisse sous l'œil inquiet de sa compagne Sarabi.

Après que le roi de la Terre des Lions ai réussi, au bout de 2 heures d'immenses efforts, à revenir au Rocher, il fut immédiatement pris en charge par les lionnes et leur Shaman Rafiki, ce dernier ayant été averti de l'état du lion doré par la reine.

Mais malgré ses blessures, les pensées de Mufasa revenaient toujours sur une seule personne: Simba.

Où était son fils en ce moment ? Il se souvenait avoir réussi à le mettre en sécurité sur un rocher. Mais avec le temps qu'il avait mis à arriver, le roi s'attendait à ce que Simba soit déjà rentré. Le lionceau était-il blessé ? Ou pire ?

Mufasa secoua la tête frénétiquement, il refusait de penser à ça ! Mais plus le temps passait, plus Mufasa et Sarabi s'inquiétaient.

« Sir ? » dit Zazu, hésitant. Après avoir repris connaissance, le Calao à bec rouge était immédiatement retourné au Rocher pour trouver le roi gravement blessé.

Ce dernier lui expliqua la situation et l'envoya essayer de retrouver Simba. Mais malheureusement, après 3 recherches, il n'a trouvé aucun indice sur le prince.

En voyant son regard désolé, le roi comprit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Il soupira désespérément, où était son fils !?

Zazu reparti tout de suite à la recherche du lionceau, il ne pouvait pas abandonner les recherches !

Sarabi frotta sa tête contre celle de son compagnon pour le rassurer, alors qu'elle était tout aussi inquiète que lui.

Sarafina regarda ses 2 amis d'enfance avec tristesse, elle aussi serait anéantie si elle perdait sa fille. En jetant un regard au fond de la grotte, elle pouvait voir tous les lionceaux jouer ensemble: Nala, Chumvi, Kula, Malka, Tama et Tojo. Aucun d'eux ne savaient vraiment ce qui se passait.

« Et que vas-tu faire de Scar ? » finit-elle par demander dans un murmure.

Mufasa sentait la rage monter en lui au nom de son traître de frère. Après la bousculade, le roi avait parfaitement comprit pourquoi le lion brun avait fait ça: pour accéder au trône. Il a toujours su que Scar était jaloux de lui pour être roi, mais jamais que son propre frère tenterait de les prendre en embuscade lui et son fils pour les assassiner !

Pour vouloir tuer son roi, le châtiment aurait dû être la mort. Mais là, c'était différent.

« Pour les crimes qu'il a commis: il sera exilé de la Terre des Lions. » grogna Mufasa.

« Seulement banni ? » s'exclama une des lionnes. « Mais il a essayé de vous tuer majesté ! »

Mufasa soupira, peiné « Je sais. » répondit-il calmement « Mais il s'agit de mon frère. »

« Oui. Le bannissement serait plus sage. » approuva Rafiki en tapotant l'épaule de son ami, sachant sa détresse.

Il y eu un silence lourd qui fut brisé par l'arrivée en frénésie de Zazu !

« Sir ! Des hyènes approchent ! Elles sortent de partout ! » hurla de panique le Calao à bec rouge.

En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire, les charognards approchaient de l'entrée de la grotte.

La panique gagna les lionnes, Mufasa se releva difficilement et se plaça devant Sarabi pour la protéger. Les lionceaux terrorisés allèrent se cacher derrière leurs mères respectives et celles-ci poussèrent des grognements, prêtes à attaquer.

Les hyènes rigolèrent face à cette situation, puis elles s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un lion maigre au pelage brun avec une crinière noire: Scar !

« Scar ! » s'écria Mufasa.

Avec un sourire narquois « Tiens, tiens, tiens mon frère, tu sembles avoir eu quelques ennuis ? » dit le lion brun en scrutant ses blessures.

Le roi lui hurla « Cesse de jouer l'innocent ! »

Scar ne fit que ricaner « Très bien cher frère. Venons-en à l'essentiel. » Il se retourna et fit un signe de tête. Une hyène avança avec un lionceau au pelage doré dans sa gueule. Ce dernier se débattait vigoureusement, le charognard déposa le petit animal aux pieds de Scar. Le lion le bloqua au sol avec sa grosse patte.

Mufasa haletait en voyant son enfant et les lionceaux criaient de panique lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que c'était leur ami: Simba !

Le roi rugit de rage « Lâche le tout de suite ! »

Scar lui dit tout en souriant « Entendu, mais il faudra me donner quelque chose en échange. » . Il poursuivit. « Dis moi Mufasa quelle est la valeur de la vie de ton fils ? Que peux-tu m'offrir en échange ? » Le roi devient pâle aux paroles de son frère. « La seule chose que je veux c'est d'accéder au trône. » Déclara-t-il sournoisement.

Le grand lion doré se mit à trembler de terreur. Qu'allait-il faire ? Mufasa ne pouvait pas laisser son royaume entre les mains de son abominable frère ! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son enfant se faire tuer ! Il était face à un impossible dilemme: son royaume ou son fils ! Que faire ?!

Face au silence de Mufasa, Scar lui dit « Puisque tu as tant de mal à te décider. » Le lion brun retourna Simba sur le dos, levant sa patte affublée de griffes, prêt à lui assener le coup fatal. Le lionceau tenta de se protéger en mettant ses petites pattes devant son visage apeuré.

« Non attends ! » s'écria le roi paniqué « Je te laisse le trône, mais ne le tue pas ! »

Scar eût un rictus triomphant et lâcha Simba. Mais avant que le jeune prince ne puisse aller vers ses parents, son oncle le rattrapa et le donna à la hyène la plus proche avant de sortir et s'écriait « Je suis le nouveau roi ! »

Tous les charognards sortirent de la grotte en obligeant les lions à faire de même. Scar monta en haut du grand Rocher et poussa un puissant rugissement pour s'autoproclamer roi, sous les applaudissements des hyènes et des grognements des fauves.

Le nouveau roi ordonna à la hyène qui tenait Simba de le suivre de l'autre côté du Rocher mais se fit interpeller par Mufasa « Ne lui fais aucun mal. » le supplia-t-il.

« Je ne te promet rien. » lui répondit simplement Scar.

Puis il emmena le lionceau dans une petite grotte qui pouvait être fermé grâce à un gros rocher. Simba regarda le lion brun terrorisé « S'il te plaît oncle Scar, laisse moi retourner voir papa et maman. » supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Comme seule réponse, Scar lui donna un coup de griffe qui fit tomber le pauvre lionceau à terre.

Voilà à quoi son neveu lui servirait: un otage, mais surtout son défouloir.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Il semble que l'enfer de Simba vient de commencer.**

 **D'après-vous, que vas faire Mufasa pour sauver son fils ?**

 **Qu'est-ce qui arrivera à la Terre des Lions maintenant que Scar en est le roi ?**

 **Quel sera le destin de Simba ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle histoire !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres histoires en cours et mes études à côté ne me permettent pas de continuer à écrire aussi souvent que j'en ai envie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là !**

 **ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient de la maltraitance d'enfants ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! **

**Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certains d'entre vous:**

 **Mama-Milie : Tu peux le dire qu'il va en baver le pauvre...et pas que lui...**

 **Lysa Sucre : Il y a de quoi les plaindre, tu dois déjà te douter que Scar est très loin d'être un bon roi.**

 **Miss Hommes Enceintes 2 : Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils MHE2. Tu verras par toi-même que dans ce chapitre, la Terre des Lions deviendra un lieu stérile et sans nourriture, et oui, les hyènes, Zira et ses partisans seront privilégiées. Mais je t'avoue que Mufasa ne pourra vraiment pas faire grand chose pour son fils, même s'il essaye. Et le destin de Simba sera, oui, très sombre, mais encore, le pire qu'il puisse lui arriver ne sera que dans le chapitre 5...je t'avoue avoir du mal à écrire ce que j'avais prévu, tellement j'ai mal au cœur pour lui...**

 **Thea-San : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, car c'est vrai que c'est difficile d'écrire vite, merci de ta compréhension.**

 **Sissi1789 : Voilà la suite !**

 **Auriane07 : Voici la suite, encore désolée pour l'attente !**

 **Eragiel : Encore désolée du retard, mais sachez que je n'abandonne jamais une histoire, au contraire, je déteste ceux qui osent nous laisser dans l'ignorance !**

 **Lucile mortreuil : La voici !**

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ( même si elle est sombre ) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 7 )**

 **Mes petits anges**

 **Chapitre 4: Sécheresse et désolation**

Un long moment était passé depuis le règne du nouveau roi Scar. Les jours s'écoulèrent, se transformant en semaines et les semaines se transformant en mois.

Mais depuis le début du règne du lion brun, un événement anormal arriva: le ciel autrefois d'un magnifique bleu, était devenu d'un gris orageux, mais le pire était qu'il n'a plus jamais plu depuis le règne de Scar, et le soleil ne fit plus son apparition. Une terrible sécheresse s'était emparé de la Terre des Lions !

À cause du manque d'eau et de soleil, les rivières s'asséchèrent et les plantes mourraient sans plus jamais fleurir, mais le pire fût qu'à cause de la présence des hyènes qui ne cessaient de chasser sur la terre, tous les animaux sans exception se sauvèrent par crainte des charognards, même les autres carnivores partirent, n'en pouvant plus de tout celà.

Autrement dit, la si belle terre plaine avec sa luxuriante végétation, de magnifiques lacs et plein d'animaux qu'étaient autrefois la Terre des Lions, était devenue maintenant un endroit annéanti...

Mais pire encore, le sort de ceux qui étaient dirigés par ce tyran, le nouveau roi, Scar.

Zazu, le majordome du roi, volait à travers le ciel gris en direction de l'immense Rocher de la Fierté, posait avec prudence ses pattes sur un plus gros rocher près de l'entrée principale, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder frénétiquement autour de lui avec crainte.

Depuis que les hyènes s'étaient installés si près du Rocher, le pauvre Calao à bec rouge était sans arrêt une victime, vu comme un repas pour ses monstres poilus. À peine posait-il une patte au sol, que les animaux gris et baveux essayaient de le dévorer ! Il avait tenter de convaincre le roi Scar d'ordonner aux hyènes de le laisser tranquille. Mais le vieux lion avait juste rouler des yeux, comme-ci qu'un enfant gâté lui demandait le monde. Autrement dit, il n'en avait que faire de quoi ses amis charognards se nourrissaient, de toute façon, depuis le début de son règne, il ne contrôlait absolument pas les actions des hyènes et s'en fichait totalement de ce qu'elles faisaient.

Zazu sortie de ses tristes pensées en voyant le "roi" arriver « Que fais-tu là Zazu ? » demanda Scar d'une voix lasse.

Zazu se força de lui faire une remarque et s'inclina respectueusement « Je suis ici pour vous faire mon rapport du matin Sir. »

Scar leva une patte lasse « Fait-donc. »

Le majordome commença à se dandiner nerveusement « Les singes...euh, sont partis...les girafes ont le torticolis...mais toutes celles qui restaient sont parties ce matin...Les éléphants se... Argh, Sir ça ne peut plus durer ! » s'exclama Zazu prenant son courage, n'en pouvant plus du tout « Pratiquement tout les animaux de la Terre des Lions sont partis à cause des hyènes ! Si nous ne faisons rien, tout le cycle de la vie sera anéanti ! »

« Je me moque si le "cycle de la vie" disparaît ! Les hyènes sont ici chez elles et elles chassent comme elles veulent ! » répondit hargneusement Scar « Maintenant, va-t'en d'ici ! » ordonna-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour.

Immédiatement, le Calao à bec rouge vit les hyènes près de la grotte qui le guettaient, il battit des ailes en quatrième vitesse pour se sauver. Aujourd'hui encore, ce tyran refusait de voir l'état critique de la situation, si ça continuait ainsi, tout le monde courrirait droit à la catastrophe !

Zazu soupira de tristesse, il était si nostalgique du temps où le roi Mufasa régnait, C'était un roi remplit de sagesse contrairement à son jeune frère...même l'époque où le petit prince Simba se moquait de lui en s'agrippant a ses plumes lui manquait...

En y réfléchissant bien, il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir traité comme un enfant gâté près de l'étang avec Nala...mais encore plus, pour ne pas avoir réussi à le retrouver quand Scar l'avait capturé...il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait pu prévenir le roi, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu le sauver des griffes de son oncle et jamais le lion brun ne serait devenu roi...

Pour l'instant, il se dépêcha d'aller trouver les lionnes, il ne se sentait en securité qu'au près d'elles, loin des charognards...mais il espérait vraiment que le petit prince allait bien...

 **Du côté des lionnes et de Mufasa**

Les lionnes n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme, cela faisait plusieurs mois que Scar était devenu leur roi et plus rien n'allait.

Il n'y avait presque plus de nourriture, ni d'eau sur la Terre des Lions. Les lionnes devenaient de plus-en-plus maigres et quand elles arrivaient à ramener un peu à manger de la chasse, elles avaient pour obligation de tout donner aux hyènes qui ne leur laissaient absolument rien !

Mais le pire était que certaines lionnes avides s'étaient rangées du côté de Scar ! Dont une lionne qui était folle de lui: Zira ! Elle et toutes les autres étaient favorisées par rapport à celles qui étaient encore fidèles à Mufasa et cela n'était pas rare de voir des combats éclater entre les 2 camps ! Même si les lionnes se doutaient que certaines de leurs sœurs s'étaient mises du côté de Scar surtout pour survivre.

Mais surtout, rien n'était encore pire que la situation de leurs anciens souverains: Mufasa et sa compagne Sarabi.

Depuis que Scar avait pris leur lionceau en otage, ils n'avaient plus revu Simba, ni eu la moindre nouvelle, juste des fois où ils juraient l'avoir entendu crier, ce qui leur glaçaient le sang, ou pendant la nuit -quand Scar les autorisait à dormir à l'intérieur du Rocher- ils étaient sûr d'entendre des pleurs d'enfant derrière les rochers.

Mufasa voulait tellement aller libérer son fils, mais des hyènes surveillaient 24h/24 le petit chemin menant à l'entrée de l'endroit où son frère détenait Simba. Si jamais il essayait de passer, les hyènes l'alerteraient, ou pire: tueraient son fils !

La seule chose qui soulage un peu Mufasa, était de savoir que son frère n'était pas bête, Scar savait parfaitement qu'il ne tenterait rien contre lui tant qu'il aurait Simba, ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas le tuer s'il veut garder la soumission du grand lion doré.

« Sir ? » entendu-t-il chuchoter.

Mufasa sursauta à l'appel de son ancien titre, en cherchant la petite voix, il pouvait voir Zazu caché derrière un rocher. « Je ne suis plus le roi mon ami. » se dépêcha de dire Mufasa en regardant autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

« Je me moque de qui se trouve au sommet du Rocher, vous êtes et serez toujours mon roi ! » cria presque l'oiseau bleu, mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas qu'un partisan de Scar l'entende, sachant très bien que ce genre de propos pourrait lui coûter la vie ! Depuis son règne, 2 lionnes avaient osé crier cela en-face de Scar et le lion brun les avait châtiées...plus personne ne les avaient revues après cela...

Mufasa soupira, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le convaincre, mais il avait surtout peur que son fidèle ami se fasse tuer si quelqu'un l'entendait « Quelles sont les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-il pour changer de sujet. Si Scar trouvait le "rapport du matin" sans importance, ça l'était pour les lionnes, comme Zazu est le seul à pouvoir le renseigner sur ce qui se passe.

Le Calao à bec rouge soupira de tristesse « Les girafes viennent de partir ce matin...»

Mufasa soupira à son tour, encore des animaux sont partis, maintenant c'est à peine s'il restait la moindre trace de vie « Autre chose ? » tenta-il, espérant avoir au moins une bonne nouvelle.

« Ces nuages gris ne semblent pas partir...je ne crois pas qu'ils partiront maintenant...» secoua de la tête en baissant les yeux Zazu.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui ce passait, seul Mufasa savait pourquoi le ciel était devenu ainsi depuis que son frère avait pris le pouvoir: les grands rois sont en colère, tout redeviendra comme avant seulement quand le roi légitime reprendra sa place dans le cycle de la vie.

« Et...qu'en est-il de...Simba ? » demande Mufasa avec hésitation.

Zazu baisse la tête de honte « Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le voir, soit les hyènes sont trop nombreuses quand elles montent la garde, soit quand j'arrive à m'approcher dans les airs, il me semble qu'elles le gardent enfermé dans une petite grotte que je n'arrive pas à voir...»

Mufasa soupira une nouvelle fois, mais désespérément. Il savait qu'il faut absolument sauver la Terre des Lions de son monstre de frère, mais il fallait avant tout qu'il puisse sauver et mettre en sécurité Simba, il était ors de question de jouer avec la vie du lionceau ! Après il pourra passer à l'attaque !

Mais pour l'instant...il espérait juste que son fils aillent bien...

 **Du côté de Simba**

Le petit lionceau atterrit violemment contre un mur après le coup de patte qu'il venait de recevoir, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se redresser, un autre coup de griffe s'abattit sur sa tête avec encore plus de force, cette fois, le pauvre lionceau ne pouvait s'empêcher de cracher du sang.

Scar regarda l'état de son neveu avec indifférence:

Simba était allongé sur le sol dans un état pitoyable, son pelage autrefois d'un magnifique doré, était tout couvert de poussière, de saleté et de sang séché, il était devenu tellement maigre que ses côtes pouvaient se voir, et son corps était rempli de multiples blessures, en particulier plusieurs immenses griffures, dont certaines étaient soient cicatrisées, soit ré-ouvertes et de nouvelles toutes récentes où du sang s'échappait.

« Simba. » appela Scar. Le concerné refusa d'ouvrir les yeux ou lui répondre, il avait très vite appris que la "punition" serait pire si jamais il disait quoique se soit. Simba entendit comme des choses tombées tout près de lui « Dépêche-toi et mange ! » ordonna son oncle d'une voix mauvaise.

Simba ouvrit enfin les yeux, regardant ce qu'il avait devant lui: un morceau de viande et une carapace de tortue retournée contenant de l'eau. Simba sentit la faim tirailler son estomac, ça faisait exactement 4 jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé, bien sûr, il savait très bien que Scar devait le nourrir s'il voulait garder en vie son "précieux otage".

Difficilement, le jeune lionceau se redressa sur ses pattes et avança faiblement jusqu'à son maigre repas. La douleur sur tout son corps était tellement intense que chaque pas était une épreuve pour son corps meurtri. Il mangea rapidement en silence pour ne pas énervé davantage son oncle ou lui donner une raison de le griffer une nouvelle fois.

Après que Simba eu fini, Scar pris la carapace de tortue d'un air las, mais sans avertissement, il donna un violent coup de griffe qui envoya valser son neveu contre la paroi de la grotte ! Le petit lionceau retomba à terre sans un cri mais en larmes. Scar se retourna et partit en refermant la grotte, sans un regard pour le lionceau doré.

Simba ne se releva pas et resta allongé sur le sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement, la douleur qu'il ressentait était trop insupportable, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire comme à chaque fois, était de rester là où il était et s'endormit, mais à chaque fois qu'il sombrait, il ne faisait que revivre en boucle la bousculade des gnous dans le ravin, quand Scar l'avait capturé ou qu'il réussit à prendre le pouvoir.

Et encore une fois, tout recommença à devenir noir, le replongeant dans ce monde de cauchemars.

 **Plus tard dans la nuit, avec les lionnes au Rocher**

Scar était -oui- un tyran égoïste, mais s'était surtout un lion vraiment très cruel. Peu de temps après le début de son règne, le lion brun voulu faire -à la pire horreur des lionnes- comme tout roi: choisir une reine !

Quand celui-ci fit cette annonce aux lionnes, ce fût la panique générale ! Scar décida d'attendre 2 jours, le temps de faire son choix. Ce fut 2 jours pénibles pour les autres lionnes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à celle qui sera la triste condamnée. Mais quand le moment tant redouté arriva, la réponse de Scar fut encore plus horrible que prévu !

Scar était parfaitement conscient que les lionnes ne voulaient pas de lui comme roi, à part un petit groupe de fidèles. Mais la seule chose dont il ne doutait pas, c'était que si jamais les lionnes avaient l'occasion de se retourner contre lui, elles n'hésiteraient pas a le remplacer, elles n'auraient aucune hésitation à le faire, il avait la soumission de Mufasa seulement parce qu'il détenait Simba, sinon les choses se seraient retourneraient contre lui depuis longtemps. Mais si jamais ce jour finirait par arriver, il voulait être sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait toujours des descendants pour que sa lignée ne s'éteigne jamais !

Cette pensée lui donna sa réponse sur son choix: toutes les lionnes étant en âge de se reproduire devraient obligatoirement s'accoupler avec lui, et ainsi lui donner plusieurs descendants !

Ce fut le chaos pour les lionnes ! Aucune n'y a échappée, les seules à avoir été épargnées fur Sarabi et les près-adolescentes !

Mufasa ne pouvait pas y croire, comment son frère pouvait-il être un tel monstre ?!

Pendant cette période encore plus sombre, 2 lionnes sont tombées enceintes: Sarafina et une lionne appelée Garnet !

Garnet était une jeune lionne au pelage marron, aux yeux rouges et une mini-touffe de cheveux lui couvrant l'œil gauche, et qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'adolescence. C'était surtout la couleur de son pelage qui faisait que Scar l'avait remarqué, il voulait des héritiers qui lui ressembleraient.

Et en cette soirée au Rocher, toutes les lionnes attendaient à l'extérieur avec Mufasa, des hurlements de douleurs pouvaient être entendus à l'intérieur de la grotte: Garnet était en train d'accoucher !

Mais au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente, tout le monde remarqua quelque chose: les hurlements avaient cessé...pour faire place à des cris de peur et finir par des larmes de chagrin.

Mufasa, étant inquiet pour la jeune lionne, se décida de rentrer. À l'intérieur, Garnet était allongée sur le sol en sanglotant, Rafiki -qui aidait à l'accouchement- tenait dans ses bras la lionne brune pour la calmer, entourée du soutien de Sarafina et la mère de Garnet.

Mais Mufasa vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang: la petite lionne pleurait en regardant une petite boule-de-poils qui ne bougeait pas. L'ancien roi s'approcha précautionneusement pour mieux l'identifier, c'était un lionceau, une fille, au pelage brun comme ses parents. Le grand lion compris tout de suite, mais pourquoi cette petite était morte ? Est-ce une fausse-couche ? Mais quand il vit du sang sur le cou du lionceau, il compris que ce n'était pas normal !

« Pourquoi est-tu entré Mufasa ? » lui demanda une voix exigeante.

En cherchant la source de la voix, il vit Scar au fond de la grotte. Mais quelque chose clochait, malgré la noirceur et la profondeur de la grotte, Mufasa distingua quelque chose sur le lion brun. Il haleta avec horreur quand il s'aperçut que son frère avait du sang sur ses crocs et ses griffes ! En regardant une fois de plus le sang sur le lionceau, le sang sur le lion à la crinière noire et les sanglots de Garnet, il comprit enfin ce qui venait d'arriver !

Mufasa se mit dans une colère noire et rugit de toutes ses forces, son rugissement se propageant dans la nuit, il se précipita devant Scar « COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA ?! » hurla de rage le grand lion doré.

Toutes les lionnes étaient rentrées à l'intérieur, alertées par le rugissement de leur roi déchu. Les hyènes grognèrent autour de Scar, ce préparant à intervenir à tout moment. « De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda ce dernier d'une manière nonchalante.

Mufasa grogna encore plus « NE JOUE PAS AVEC MOI SCAR ! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT ÇA ?! IL S'AGISSAIT DE TA PROPRE FILLE ! »

Scar se mit un peu en colère « Fais attention à la manière dont tu t'adresses à ton roi, Mufasa ! Et pour répondre à ta question, comme tu le dis si bien: c'était une fille ! Et je ne veux aucune fille ! Je veux des fils pour me succéder, une fille ne me sers strictement à rien ! »

À ces mots, Mufasa du avoir appel à tous son contrôler de sois pour s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, jamais encore l'ancien roi n'eut envie de se jeter sur quelqu'un comme celà « JUSTE PARCE QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE FILLE ?! TU OUBLIES QUE C'ÉTAIT AUSSI TON ENFANT ! »

Scar s'énerva et fit un pas dans sa direction « Et toi, tu oublies que tu parles à ton roi ! Chercherais-tu la guerre ? »

Mufasa se figea aussitôt, se rappelant parfaitement, quand c'était lui qui disait ceci à Scar. Il voulut répondre, mais se ravisa, le lion brun lui rappelait que s'était lui le roi, mais surtout comment il l'avait aquis ! Mufasa grogna, mais baissa la tête, vaincu, sachant que cela pourrait être fatal pour son fils.

Scar, au contraire, jubilait de voir son cher frère malheureux, lui rappelant avec plaisir que leur rôle était désormais inversé ! Que Mufasa, qui avait toujours été le plus grand, le plus puissant, était obligé de se soumettre à son jeune frère !

Mais du côté des autres lionnes, c'était encore plus atroce à supporter de voir que Scar n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer son propre lionceau. Mais ce fut encore plus dur pour Sarafina, dont une terrible peur s'était installée en elle à la vue du cadavre de la petite. Elle essaya au mieux de consoler la pauvre Garnet qui venait de voir son bébé lui être arraché et tuée, mais elle posa doucement une patte sur son ventre déjà très gros, elle accoucherait sûrement dans une ou deux semaines, mais elle était maintenant terrifiée, Scar tuerait-il aussi leur lionceau si par malheur c'était une fille ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée que son ami d'enfance puisse être un jour comme ça !

Seule une lionne avait le sourire au lèvres: Zira ! Elle était tellement heureuse que Scar n'est pas encore eu d'héritier, elle voulait être la seule à compter pour lui, la seule dont les lionceaux seraient reconnus tellement elle était folle amoureuse de lui !

Scar commença à faire demi-tour pour sortir de la grotte, seulement une hyène s'avança vers lui et désigna le corps sans vie du lionceau avec un air affamé, lui demandant la permission silencieuse « Elle est à vous. » il répondit d'un ton plat. Personne n'essaya de l'arrêter, encore plus quand Mufasa le voyait impuissant prendre le chemin qui menait à la petite prison dans le Rocher où il détenait Simba, pendant que les hyènes emmenaient le petit corps de sa nièce.

Mais Scar était pour le moins énervé. Ce matin encore, il était en colère que Zazu lui fasse la morale sur comment diriger SON royaume ! Et rappeler à Scar que son règne ne se passe pas comme il le voudrait ! Son neveu lui avait servi à calmer ses nerfs, mais maintenant, il était encore plus furieux ! Pendant la grossesse de Garnet, il avait tellement espéré avoir enfin un fils pour commencer sa lignée, mais tout a été réduit en cendres avec la naissance d'une fille ! Et Mufasa cru pendant un instant pouvoir contester son pouvoir ! Il y avait intérêt que le lionceau que portait Sarafina soit un garçon !

Se moquant complètement des hyènes dévorant le cadavre de sa fille, il arriva à l'entrée de la petite grotte où se trouvait Simba, il avait vraiment besoin de calmer ses nerfs !

Quand Simba, allongé et affaiblit sur le sol, voit son oncle entrer, il ne put rien faire quand ce dernier lui donna un énième coup de griffe, mais d'une violence qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant !

 **Trente minutes plus tard**

Scar finit enfin par se calmer en prenant de grandes respirations, mais il vit enfin dans quel état très critique était maintenant son neveu. Il le fixa sans émotion en réfléchissant, vu son état, si Simba ne recevait pas de soins, il risquait de mourir d'ici quelques jours, même si cela lui était égal, si jamais il perdait son otage, Mufasa deviendrait incontrôlable et les lionnes ne tarderaient pas à suivre.

« Hum...» il se tourna vers la hyène qui surveillait l'entrée « Toi, va vite chercher le babouin et amène-le ici. » puisque Rafiki était déjà au Rocher, autant en profiter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la hyène revint avec le vieux Shaman à sa suite « Ma présence est-elle encore souhaitée ? » demanda sombrement Rafiki, toute lueur rieuse ayant quitté ses yeux.

Scar ne fit pas attention, il montra juste d'un geste de la tête l'entrée de la petite grotte « Soigne-le. »

Rafiki leva un sourcil intrigué et un peu inquiet, il entra d'un pas hésitant. Sa main se posa brusquement sur son visage à l'horrible scène qu'il avait devant lui: le petit Simba était allongé au sol, recouvert d'énormes cicatrices et ensanglanté de partout ! « Mais qu'est-ce que...»

« Soigne-le ! » ordonna Scar d'une voix sévère « Et tâche de faire vite ! »

Prenant vite les choses en main, Rafiki commença par examiner les blessures du lionceau, mais chaque fois qu'il le touchait, Simba poussait un petit cri silencieux de douleur, n'ayant plus la force de se faire entendre, jamais encore Scar ne l'avait battu aussi violemment.

Après avoir tout inspecté, Rafiki fronça les sourcils, les plaies étaient vraiment très graves, n'ayant pas été traité auparavant, certaines étaient infectées, d'autres étaient très profondes, il avait 3 côtes cassées et perdait beaucoup de sang. Même si Rafiki lui portait tous les soins nécessaires, il faudrait des mois pour que tout cela guérisse...après, il y avait toujours son élixir sur lui...

 _ _NON !__ Pensa le babouin en secouant frénétiquement la tête, cet élixir était -certes- très efficace, les blessures disparaitraient au bout de quelques heures, même les plus graves, c'était quelque chose que lui avait appris les grands rois. Mais ce genre de potion avait toujours un effet secondaire qui durait 2 semaines sur la personne utilisée...

Rafiki réfléchit bien, Simba devait absolument se rétablir, sinon il ne durerait même pas 3 jours, et cet élixir avait peut-être quelque drôle d'effet dans le corps du patient...mais ça pouvait aller après tout.

« Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! » commença à s'impatienter Scar.

Rafiki ne répondit pas, il commença à prendre une noix de coco accroché à son bâton, il l'ouvrit et l'apporta à la bouche de Simba, il devait par contre lui tenir la tête et l'aider à boire le liquide en douceur. Le lionceau grimaça au goût du liquide, mais étant affaiblit et assoiffé, il ne fit pas le difficile.

Rafiki jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Scar, ce dernier regardait l'horizon sans les surveiller. Le Shaman voulait tellement aider Simba, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'enfuir avec le lionceau gravement blessé. Mais il remarqua une chose: le chemin qui mène jusqu'à la grotte était étroit et ils étaient à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, mais il y avait une toute mini pente sur le côté qui pouvait glisser jusqu'en-bas.

Rafiki sourit, il tenait peut-être la solution !

Quand Simba eu finit de tout boire, Rafiki se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura « Il y a une petite pente glissante sur la droite en sortant. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, utilise-là pour t'enfuir d'ici. »

Simba ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda le vieux sage avec surprise. Rafiki lui accorda un dernier sourire avant de se relever et de sortir pour faire face à Scar « C'est bon, il ira beaucoup mieux demain. »

Le lion brun hocha juste la tête avant de refermer l'entrée de la grotte. Rafiki commença à partir, mais ne pût s'empêcher de penser aux effets secondaires de cet élixir, il essaya tant bien que mal de se dire qu'il avait bien fait et qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, après tout, Scar n'était pas _à ce point_ cruel...

...si ?

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop choqué, pour moi aussi cela a été dur d'écrire ça. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les choses prennent un autre tournant.**

 **D'après-vous, quels sont les effets secondaires de cet élixir ?**

 **Pourquoi Rafiki était si hésitant à lui donner ?**

 **Qu'arrivera-t-il au lionceau de Sarafina ?**

 **Simba parviendra-t-il à s'enfuir ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
